1. Field of the Invention
A typical form of procedure for correcting unbalance of a wheel such a motor vehicle wheel involves clamping the wheel on the measuring spindle of a balancing machine and then rotating the wheel to detect by means of suitable sensors any unbalance present in the wheel. After the unbalance measuring operation, one or more balancing weights are applied to the wheel at the respectively appropriate balance-correcting position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Hofmann operating instructions for the Geodyna 88/88m wheel balancing machine (imprint 941214509.86D) specify the wheel is turned into the appropriate balancing position after the unbalance measuring operation, with the wheel being briefly braked in the balancing position by means of a braking pulse so as to facilitate stopping the wheel in the balancing position.
The balancing planes, that is to say the planes on the wheel in which one or more suitable balancing weights are to be applied, and the balancing diameters, that is to say the diameters on the wheel at which the one or more weights are to be applied, can be sensed by means of a suitable sensing device, for example in the form of a sensing rod or bar. The corresponding dimensions are then inputted into the electronic evaluation system of the balancing machine for calculation of the balancing weight or weights to be used, in which respect attention may be directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,064 for further information in this respect. In that arrangement the balancing positions may be sensed both in the left-hand and the right-hand balancing planes.